dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brocky292
re: yeah ik catty made it for me so we can match and although i have asked her how to work it she has not replied at this time so ;-; thanks for letting me know though! i plan to change my posts when i do! (btw ur sig is nice) i think i got it? i literally just put a } and I think it works but we'll see when I post xD Jo fam collective history everything above the line break~ character page stuf hey brocky could you add https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2014/10/07/20/54/sunset-478396_960_720.jpg as a table for Ethan Crowther and then for the scroll, can you do #5B1200 for he thumb and #2E0100 for the track? tyyyy in advance <3 and do it under manolo-scroll-ethan and manolo-table-ethan if u could http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:EthanTheme.jpg here you go, i just uploaded it to the wikia for easier access Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Edgar Could you add this table for edgar https://78.media.tumblr.com/f6b73a3628bec26a9212afdcd2261df9/tumblr_ovrj3c59vW1wxnpgvo1_1280.jpg and then #F7F3E8 for the thumb and #6F7744 for the scroll tyyyy <3 Headmaster Advice RP? So I don't know if you ever saw this page but I thought it might be interesting to offer this again letting people post advice to the Headmaster though the portraits. It's up to you but when going through old pages I found it again and thought it was fun. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, June 6, 2018 (UTC) bubububububububububble pop can i make london and the yoo twins distantly related :3 hi hi brocky! it's shade/yuri owo i just wanted to say hi and i hope ur doing well! <3 congrats on bcrat by the way! -shade Talk Bubble Concerns Just so you know I hate these talk bubbles - Template:Acie/VasiWB Template:Theofanis because they are so big that when they get used on pages or archives they make the pages huge. I was going through the largest pages on the wiki and the ones with those bubbles were all the biggest. I don't know if we actually need to do anything about it...but I thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw Heyo ^_^ just wondering if you'd be willing to let Will pop into his office to ask about maybe having some kind of study exception or w/e since magic is a Struggle for her Thanks! 02:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC) eyooo posted in Head of Ravenclaw's Office 01:09, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Can we get together soon? I need to ask you something about a character idea I had and it involves a relic and it's super important I get your okay on it and I love you. Hearts! 17:45, July 5, 2018 (UTC) borky chan can i help redesign all the stores pages and stuff looking at them makes my eyes hurt :< I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae thing : i came bc you're head of ai now but your userpage says a different story :P anyway so me and catty were discussing like a 'stan witchter' and how like our chars would thirst lmao. anyway we got to thinking and like, there's no actual ic darp celebrities? off the top of my head i can think of the royal fam as ppl everyone would know (at least the Key ppl) but like, quoting myself from line: 'who will thirst on who?' well, not really xD. i was just thinking that darp celebrities would be spicy to have and that we need a list of the wiki's easily most recognizable figures, such as the minister or the royal fam or quidditch players or musicians. lemme know what you think! I think we were going for just a simple list type of thing. I was thinking something similar to the current systems of the Employee sign-up, with reasons includes as to why they were popular/well known. We were thinking with the way Wizarding technology has advanced, that coverage for wizarding celebrities would Boom and would give to the rise of an actual need for celebrities to be on DARP. It would therefore have characters to be able stan and follow these celebrities, and more of a reason to have them. 18:24, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Staff Meeting Please post in the teachers' carriage with your professor(s) as soon as you can! Evangeline (I) will be having a staff meeting there to ensure everyone is ready and knows what is expected of them. :) First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :) Heyo I think I figured out some of it but I'm a little lost on some bits. Like the end of the code. Could you fix it up for me? Also, how are the images going to work? linkk :nvm found better code lmao Final Versions I've got them! I just need your seal of approval and I'll implement them! :Also, we really need to make the freeform pages for the classes. Please remind me to do it next time you see me in chat. I'd do it on my own, but Vic said you planned to implement a new page code for it. I also talked with her about something else, but I'd rather not say it here for all the talk page stalkers. Just hit me up as soon as you can. Schedule *Care of Magical Creatures Ministry Interviews Sorry for the delay but I'm finally getting around to Ministry interviews. I have Kai Ryu's set up in Ferlen's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Lil tweaks I'm going to both you and Jaye for permission on this one xD I was wondering if I could remove Valkyrie Grimm's exotic ability/rewrite & resort her? Wika Css Heyooo. I'm restricted to my phone, which doesn't allow you to properly edit the wikia's css so I was wondering if you could update it to include the new rollbacks, Ellie and Soey? I'd appreciate it! Also, Time's new account needs to be added and his old one removed fron css. Triwizard Judges and Ministry Stuff So Jaye had mentioned you might need another judge since Alyssa hasn't been active. If you do need a Ministry judge Ferlen Black can fill in if you'd like for that spot. If not that's fine too. Another thing is St. Mungos and the Ministry. With Hope being Head Healer and CK gone I've adopted her for now to keep it running but sooner or later she'll want to step down/retire along with Ferlen. I have no issues keeping them both active and the Hospital/Ministry as active as I can with those characters but at some point others will need to step up to fill those positions and take the OOC responsibility of keeping all that running. I just ask you let me know if/when there's a plan for this (no rush...I enjoy using them and doing the interviews and the like) so they're not just replaced but we have people to pick it up so the places don't die. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :Sure Ferlen can fill in no problem...when we get there just let me know how we're doing things. :) Also last chance to post in Ferlen's office with Kai Ryu or I'll give the position for Head of the Tech Department to someone else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, August 7, 2018 (UTC) No problem...just wanted to make sure you got a fair chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:02, August 7, 2018 (UTC) character page template Hey! ^_^ so blue said she was using your v3 template here, and I was wondering if I could use it on my pages? 20:45, August 6, 2018 (UTC) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. css Can you add this to common.css? I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae I haven't listened to it all but the album so far! is! so! good! I like REM anyways on other news I was just wondering when minister of magic elections will be opened, don't want to rush you though. im a whole m,onth late but @toby and octavius he won't do 90 degrees bc he's 90 degrees elsewhere kek Out of the country next week. Just a heads up that I'm going to be out of the country starting this Friday (24th) and going through Monday Sept 3rd. I'll be available to judge the first task if you still need that this week but I probably won't have any way to post while I'm gone. Hopefully this doesn't cause too much issue. Thanks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:23, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Im always free because avoiding productivity is my best hobby smh but ye Masen Han Hey Brocky! I'm just checking in with you to see if Masen Han is still the head of the being division over at the DRaCMaC?? 01:55, August 27, 2018 (UTC) First Task Just bc I'm tired and unsure lol - is whitney done with the first task or do i gotta post sth else??? love u Sonofapollo Owl Me 20:57, September 3, 2018 (UTC) first task as well same question as soey p much 21:02, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Re Thanks b xoxox Sonofapollo Owl Me 19:11, September 4, 2018 (UTC) First Task I saw other users post that they used the jewel to open the box... do I need to do this with Jacob, too? Or should I just kind of assume that he did, because the CC says judging is ongoing now. Midwest.teacher92 (talk) 13:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Judging Sure. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Owl for Bailey For Prince Octavius You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. A Message Hey! I believe we’ve met before under heavy circumstances. As of now, all things have been delegated and all that remain are deleting character pages because the fields stay filled out even when everything has been deleted. You may come on and see for yourself. The administration is currently working on rebuilding the roleplay segment of the wiki. And if I may, I’d like to make a suggestion. Perhaps something like copyrighting templates nd other stuff may help in the future as things will not Ben copied? It’s totally up to you guys, though. Again, we are truly sorry about all this. Have a great day, Rizi213 '-' [[User:Rizi213|'Rizi']][[User talk:Rizi213|'2'1'3']] '-' 03:08, October 12, 2018 (UTC) (idk why but the signature isn’t working. But you probably know who I am.) Iseult As soon as she is approved, I'm applying with her! :) :Done!! For Elias Try-Outs um? week one or not? bye felicia hey slut let's rp margot's iconic death Reserve In accordance to the reserve policy allowing a model to be reserved for four months total, your reserve of Lucas has thus been expired for a total of 28 days and has officially been removed from the UMR. For Elias Head Auror I posted in his Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:20, October 29, 2018 (UTC) moved just lettin yall know i moved the seraph/kieran rp to the head auror's office since kieran was promoted and is no long in the deputy head's office 08:55, October 30, 2018 (UTC) For Benji Xiao De Jun (Xiaojun) - july 17th Hello! friendly reminder that the character reserve of Xiao De Jun (Xiaojun) is 1 month and 3 days past it's 4-month limit. If this model is a 'future model' for a character, please re-reserve this model, and be sure to note that this model is for an older character version of one of your current characters by adding a (F) next to their name. If not, please note that the model has been taken off the UMR. Thanks! Sota Fukushi - February 6th Hello! friendly reminder that the character reserve of Sota Fukushi is 3 month and 14 days past it's 6-month semi-active limit. I'm sorry to say I removed them from the UMR - You may add them back when and if you bring the character, Aito Adachi, back. Thanks! Park Chan-Yeol - February 6th Hello! friendly reminder that the character reserve of Park Chan-Yeol is 3 month and 14 days past it's 6-month semi-active limit. I'm sorry to say I removed them from the UMR - You may add them back when and if you bring the character, Caiden Yoo, back. Thanks! Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul - February 6th Hello! friendly reminder that the character reserve of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is 3 month and 14 days past it's 6-month semi-active limit. I'm sorry to say I removed them from the UMR - You may add them back when and if you bring the character, Maddox Charoenkul, back. Thanks! i don't do well w/ pms sorry so this will have to suffice : okay so i have to tell you: # i heard from oli that you imported google fonts so like can i also import google fonts bc the current fonts are basic af # can i use your new wb? sorry it's so pretty i want in xD hello it is me again and don't @ me but i kinda already had loads of google fonts that i was accustomed to using (seen here in my old sandbox) so like, yeah xD. if you need me to cut it down to like five just tell me xD. hi hello this is livi and i'm here to say that: i'm still organizing through my fonts lol i never knew it was going to be this hard xD. BUT can u pls add .livi-scroll > ::-webkit-scrollbar { display: none; } to the css thing xD. (before u ask yes i'm aware that it's literally nothing) For Elias Dated a day before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match